1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to doors for a compartment of a wide-span vehicle and more particularly but not exclusively to an internal swivel door for a compartment of an aircraft according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In aircraft the spatial conditions are relatively constricted for reasons of economy. Thus more particularly the toilet compartments and kitchen compartments are small and the gangways in front of these are very narrow. Thus there is not much space available for the doors.
Up until now swing or swivel doors were used as the doors for such installations. These have a double joint so that on opening the door the vertical rotational axis of the door leaf executes a lateral movement, i.e. the rotational axis moves on a local curve. It is thereby achieved that the door leaf projects only in part into the space in front of the door and a significant part of the door leaf always remains in the space behind the door. The advantage of this design is that the space in front of the door is only minimally obstructed by the door.
A swivel door for vehicles, more particularly buses is known from DE 20 2006 005 485 U1. In this prior art a door is shown having a door leaf whose rotational axis as the door is opened is moved parallel by way of a swivel arm on a circular path.
In EP 0 873 898 A1 a swivel door is described which is pivoted inwards by means of swivel arms which are actuated through a rotary column and is provided along a lower horizontal edge with a pivotal sealing strip.
The said doors are motor-driven doors which are driven with a precisely defined force. In the case of doors which are actuated by hand this is not the case. This means that the course of movement when opening the door by hand is not intuitive for the user and gives the feeling of being sluggish.